DDN: October 2013
by The Path of Supreme Conquest
Summary: My drabbles from the most recent DDN. I hope yo enjoy them! The theme: Pet Peeves.
1. Dull Pencil

**Prompt 1: Dull Pencil**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

"Dull pencil! No eraser! I'm so doomed…" Kagome said, banging her head on her desk.

She groaned and continued to bang her head on the desk. Before her forehead hit her desk again, a hand grabbed her head.

Kagome shot up and twisted her neck to look behind her. Her eyes narrowed and she sneered.

"What?" she hissed.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "You are upset."

"You're grabbing my head!"

Sesshomaru let go of her and looked at her steadily. "You are still upset."

Kagome growled and waved her pencil. "This is your fault!"

"How so?"

Kagome flushed. "It just is!"

**...**

**Mindlessly blame Sesshomaru.**

**It makes you feel better.**

**T.N.T!**


	2. Slow Walkers

**Prompt 2: (Slow) Walkers**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

"Well why won't you let us converge packs?" Kagome growled, stomping her foot.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the miko in front of him. "This Sesshomaru does not wish to join you and the half-breed."

Kagome flushed. "That's not a good reason and you know it!"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he sneered at her. "This one will not join you because you will slow him down," he spat.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "How do you figure that?"

"Humans are slow."

"Rin is human."

Sesshomaru blinked, unable to respond.

Kagome raised her eyebrow. "Well?"

Sesshomaru sniffed. "You may follow this one."

…

**It's a privilege and an honor to follow Sesshomaru!**

**Maybe…**

**T.N.T!**


	3. Cell Phone Drivers

**Prompt 3: Cell phone drivers**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

"Sesshomaru, you idiot! Hang up!" Kagome yelled, clutching her seat.

Sesshomaru didn't even spare her a glance as he listened to the person he was talking to on the phone.

"Mate, calm down."

Kagome growled. "I will not calm down! You cannot drive and talk on your cellphone at the same time. Not only is it illegal, but it will get me killed!"

"You are overreacting," he replied, before speaking into his cellphone.

"Sesshomaru! Hang up, you homicidal maniac! Stop trying to kill me!"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and proceeded to ignore her for the rest of the car ride.

…

**Got to love his disregard for her personal safety.**

**T.N.T!**


	4. Chewing Noises

**Prompt 4: Chewing (noises)**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Kagome giggled as she looked at Sesshomaru, not really amused, but unwilling to cry and reveal how freaked out she was.

Sesshomaru started making noises that caused Kagome's giggling to become hysterical, but instead of hyperventilating like she wanted to, she grinned.

Sesshomaru whined and pulled her closer, nuzzling her cheek. He whined again, a higher pitched whine that sounded like he was desperately trying to get her attention– as if he didn't already have it!

Kagome continued to giggle and smile, patting Sesshomaru's head nervously.

Sesshomaru whined again.

Kagome broke.

"Stop it!" she shouted, tears running down her face.

…

**Why exactly is Sesshomaru whining like an attention-starved puppy?**

**Aside from the fact that he is an attention-starved puppy, I don't know.**

**A spell, mayhap?**

**T.N.T!**


	5. Know it All

**Prompt 5: Know-it-all**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

"You're such a know-it-all," Kagome said tiredly.

Sesshomaru glared at her, but Kagome remained unfazed.

"You act like you know everything, but you don't."

"What don't I know?" Sesshomaru asked, raising his eyebrow.

Kagome sighed heavily. "Well, your emotional intelligence is lacking."

Sesshomaru's eyes hooded and he leaned forward, invading Kagome's personal space. "I know plenty about emotions."

"Oh?"

"Indeed. I know, for instance, that you are in love with me," he said, smirking.

Kagome didn't even blush. "You know that, but do you know that you're in love with me too?"

Sesshomaru drew back like he had been struck.

…

**What's the dealio with that, man?**

**T.N.T!**


	6. Junk Mail

**Prompt 6: Junk Mail**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

"Junk mail, junk, spam…"

Kagome pouted as she continued to scroll through her mate's messages.

Before you ask if she's allowed to go through her mate's emails, the answer is no.

She was banned from Sesshomaru's account after she had "accidently" deleted everything in his inbox.

That didn't deter her, of course.

"What's this?" Kagome muttered, clicking an email that Sesshomaru had received from his half-brother. They never talked, so she was understandably curious.

Before she could click it, a clawed hand closed the laptop.

Kagome looked up at her glaring mate, chuckling nervously.

"You shouldn't be home yet."

"Hn."

…

**I want to know what's in that email.**

**T.N.T!**


	7. No Toilet Paper

**Prompt 7: No (Toilet paper)**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Let me buy this toilet paper! It's the best brand! We can buy bulk, and there are coupons!"

Sesshomaru looked at his mate, exasperated. "I am not forbidding you from buying it. I am merely telling you that we can afford better."

"What's better than this?" Kagome asked, hugging the package of toilet paper.

Sesshomaru looked at her, noting her glare, and her tense shoulders, and her defensive stance, and recognized that he wasn't going to win this one-sided battle, and that if he kept pressing her, he would be sleeping on the couch.

"Do what you want."

"I will!"

…

**She's got issues…**

**T.N.T!**


	8. Tangled Cords

**Prompt 8: (Tangled) Cords**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Kagome whimpered as Sesshomaru's clawed hand got caught in her tangled hair. He tugged, jerking her head backwards.

"Be gentle!" she shouted.

Sesshomaru sighed. "This is your fault."

"How so?" Kagome shouted.

"It is your hair that is tangled."

"It's your hand that's caught in my hair!"

"You should brush your hair more often," Sesshomaru said impassively.

"You should learn to keep your hands to yourself!"

Sesshomaru growled, not at all liking that idea.

"Shut up!" Kagome snapped. "And get your stupid claws out of my hair before you cut it!"

"Short hair would look nice on you, mate."

"Sesshomaru!"

…

**Don't even suggest short hair. It's not even funny.**

**T.N.T!**


	9. Dirty Keyboard

**Prompt 9: (Dirty) Keyboard **

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

"I feel so dirty!" Kagome shouted.

Sesshomaru looked on with amusement as his intended jumped around uncomfortably. "Get in the hot springs."

Kagome stopped jumping and turned to him, her face red. "I will do no such thing!" she protested.

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow.

"You have to turn around first!"

"This Sesshomaru will not."

"Why not?!"

"The second this Sesshomaru turns away from you, you get into trouble. This one will not risk your safety to cater to your modesty."

"You just want to see me naked!" Kagome shouted.

Sesshomaru's lips twitched, but he neither confirmed, nor denied her accusation.

…

**He totally wants to see her naked.**

**T.N.T!**


	10. Wobbly Tables

**Prompt 10: Wobbly Tables**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Kagome wobbled as she climbed onto the table, before she steadied herself. As soon as she had gotten her bearings, she began to dance, laughing at the catcalls and wolf whistles. She blew kisses, and winked, and was behaving all around provocatively, before the most frightening growl she had ever heard rang through the club.

The music, and dancing, and whistling, and calling stopped. The crowd parted.

Sesshomaru, whose aura was raging out of control, walked up to the table Kagome was on.

"Get down," he snarled.

Kagome smirked. "I was wondering what it would take to get your attention."

…

**She's so bad!**

**T.N.T!**


	11. Walking into Spiderwebs

**Prompt 11: (Walking) into Spider webs**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Sesshomaru watched her, not moving, barely even breathing. She was walking away, and he didn't know what he was supposed do about it.

Was there anything he could do about it?

"Miko," Sesshomaru began.

Kagome stopped, but didn't turn to him. "What do you want, Sesshomaru?"

She sounded tired. She didn't sound like Kagome. She didn't sound like the woman he loved.

She was broken, and this time, it wasn't his idiot half-brother's fault.

"Miko."

"You've already said that!" she snapped. "Say what you want to so I can leave, Sesshomaru. You don't have the right to keep me waiting."

…

**Ooh!**

**Sesshomaru did something bad…**

**T.N.T!**


	12. People who Double Park

**Prompt 12: (People) who Double Park**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Kagome crossed her arms angrily, unwilling to budge. "I want to throw a party! Why won't you let me?"

"Because, mate, if you through a party, people will come to the house."

"And?" Kagome prompted.

"This one does not get along with people, as you well know."

"I'm a person."

Sesshomaru huffed dismissively. "You are mine."

Kagome's eyebrow twitched. "Seriously? You're going with that?"

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow.

Kagome sighed and walked over to where he was sitting, before kneeling in front of him.

"Please?"

"The answer is still no, mate."

Kagome stood, throwing her hands in the air.

"Jerk!"

…

**His life would be so much easier if he just gave in to her.**

**T.N.T!**


	13. Unmade Bed

**Prompt 13: Unmade (bed)**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Kagome refused to get out of bed. No matter how much Sesshomaru prodded her, she wasn't going to move. There was nothing he could do to make her move.

"Mate, if you do not get up-"

"Sesshomaru, think about what you're about to say before you say it. I don't want to have to sleep alone for the next week," Kagome murmured threateningly.

Sesshomaru didn't finish his sentence. "Mate," he began.

"Sesshomaru, just don't. How about, instead of fighting me, you accept that there is no way you can win and you take a nap with me?"

"Hnn."

"Good idea."

…

**Always acquiesce, Sesshomaru.**

**Always acquiesce. **

**T.N.T!**


	14. Tapping

**Prompt 14: Tapping**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Sesshomaru was tapping on his stupid keyboard and it was getting on Kagome's nerves. Not because of the sound– she couldn't care less about the sound– but because he wasn't paying her any attention.

He was the one who had called her to his house in the middle of the afternoon on her first day off in two months, and yet he was just sitting there.

Kagome gritted her teeth, before she stood up.

"That's it! I'm done! I'm so done! I don't care why you asked me to come here! I'm leaving!"

Sesshomaru didn't look up. "Sit down."

"No!"

…

**Why'd he call her over?**

**To annoy her?**

**To bask in her aura and scent?**

**To have a meaningful one-sided conversation?**

**All of the above?**

**I suppose we'll never know…**

**T.N.T!**


	15. Dog Poop on the Sidewalk

**Prompt 15: (Dog) Poop on the Sidewalk**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

Kagome closed her eyes, trying to clam herself down. It wasn't working.

Not that she expected it to work. It was a wonder she was as calm as she was, though that wasn't very calm.

Her mate was a dog. She got it, accepted it, embraced it. Whatever.

But just because he was a dog, didn't mean he had to act like it, all of the time.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome whispered menacingly.

The daiyoukai in question stopped growling and turned to look at his miko. He raised an eyebrow.

"Your possessiveness is getting out of control," she said. "You need counseling."

…

**I would love to sit in on those bloodbaths.**

**I mean, sessions.**

**Sessions, of course.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**T.N.T!**


End file.
